


Coma

by Warmhandscoldheart



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alcoholism, Angst, Coma, Coma Theory, Depression, Exiles, Headcanon, Kill Jacksepticeye, Medically-induced coma, Sean McLoughlin - Freeform, TIE - A Game About Depression, i guess?, jacksepticeye headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warmhandscoldheart/pseuds/Warmhandscoldheart
Summary: This is basically my interpretation of what's been going on with Jack's egos lately.





	Coma

Dr. Schneeplestein tried to ignore the bile threatening to shove past his teeth when he dared to think about the decision that glared him in the face. He ripped his hat off his head and choked back a sob. A glance at the wooden door behind him reminded him of the impossible announcement he would have to make to his dear friends. After taking one last lingering glance at the man laying in front of him, he stepped towards the door and his family on the other side.

As soon as the door creaked open, the scraping of chairs against the floor filled the room. “I… We need to talk.” The doctor cleared his throat, noticing how his accent was heavier with the thick lump in his throat.

“Is he going to be okay?” Marvin begged.

“What can we do?” Jackie asked.

The doctor sighed and began. “He is stable, but there is not much more I can do. If I continue these experimental treatments, he may get worse.”

“Then what are you going to do?” Chase’s voice shook.

“There is one thing I can do, but it will be difficult… I have a dose of a drug called brab… barb… barb-something that will put Jack in a coma until we can do something. It will stop further damage from being done until he gets well enough for him to wake up.”

“What are the side effects?” Marvin glanced at the door behind Dr. Schneeplestein.

“Other than the obvious mental shutdown,” Chase started, the glow from his phone making his already pale face look paler, “the coma - caused by barbiturates - will cause a decrease in weight and you finger and toe nails will actually stop growing. Huh. Hair loss is also something that may happen. Erm… there could also be memory loss, lack of appetite and sleep - probably because you got enough sleep already in that coma, amirite? - dips in concentration and temporary lost of interests that were there before. Also depression and PTSD may occur.”

Dr. Schneeplestein nodded. “However, his body will have time to heal.”

Jackie tried to keep his posture from slumping. “Is this really the only option?”

“It seems so.”

“Do it,” Marvin said. “Do it and fix our friend.”

The doctor looked at the other two egos, who both nodded, and then dipped his head in acknowledgement. “Would you like to be in there while I do it?”

Marvin and Jackie nodded but Chase hesitated. “I think I’m gonna wait out here, dude.”

“Of course.” Dr. Schneeplestein responded respectively before leading the others into the room and then closing the door.

Chase could hear the doctor’s muffled explanations about what machinery Jack will be hooked up to while in the coma. He felt the pocket of his jeans for the ear buds he has been carrying with him lately and exhaled a sigh of relief when he found them. The doctor in the other room thought it would be a good idea since music helped Chase calm down when he felt overwhelmed. The American turned his earbuds on and they automatically connected to his phone. He tried to hold back a grimace when he looked at the picture of his family that appeared when his phone lit up. The photo was the only recent one he had of him and his kids, but Stacy was standing there too. It was taken a few months before she told him she would be leaving, when they went to Disney World. However, Chase’s oldest, a little girl, was standing right in front of Chase’s then wife, making it nearly impossible to crop her out without also excluding his daughter’s toothy grin. He smiled at his little boy in his arms and chucked at the oversized Snapback on his head. Chase’s baby son was frightened by the man dressed as Dale that was walking around, and only calmed down when Chase let his wear his signature hat. The music began and the icon covered everything but Chase’s face. He sighed and locked the screen.

* * *

It had been a few months since the four egos had to put Jack under. A new ego joined the group at around Halloween time. Nobody really trusted him for a while because his debut video was corrupted by Anti. It didn’t help that Jameson was mute and could only communicate with sign language. When the egos figured it out, they became a lot closer and adopted JJ as their own. Chase sometimes found himself babying the man.

At first, everybody visited Jack regularly and as a large group. JJ even joined when the situation was explained to him. But as Marvin’s gigs became more frequent and Jackie found more crime to fight, that began to fade. Chase, however, made it a tradition to eat lunch with him. No matter how behind he was on stunts for Bro Average, he always took at least an hour to eat his food in Jack’s room in the armchair next to his bed. 

Jack became Chase’s confidant. Chase would sit and talk about how the last portions of the divorce were going, a new stunt he was working on, his dreams from the previous night, his kids, or even a cloud formation he saw on the way there. He even told Jack that he was afraid he was slipping into alcoholism, but quickly assured Jack’s still form that it wasn’t because he was in a coma, it was something else.

Sometimes it felt like the only thing keeping the egos from shutting each other out was the task of maintaining Jack’s channel. The only ones that got out of it were Dr. Schneeplestein because he spent his time watching over Jack and JJ because he was mute, but they still participated in whatever way he could. Chase found himself doing most of Jack’s videos, but he was just fine with that. He told others he wanted to help out whatever way he could, but they began to suspect he was using it as a means to distract himself. Marvin did a lot of the livestreams and even set up a Twitch account. Jackie did a lot of playthroughs. He did a whole 13 episode series in costume and played a lot of Fortnite. 

Everything was fine until Chase slipped up. It happened when he was playing a game about depression. The game made it difficult to hide his feelings and he had a weak moment. He found himself ranting about his kids and Jack being in a coma. That moment of weakness alerted Jack’s fans of what was really going on, and Chase was scared. He knew there were some fans that would root for Anti no matter what, and he was afraid that the attention would give him more power. And it was all Chase’s fault. When Robin posted the video, Chase locked himself in his room for a week with only whiskey and some crisps.

The other egos begged and pleaded with Chase to please come out of his room, but nothing worked. When he did finally step past the threshold, he was clean shaven and well dressed in an unwrinkled shirt. The only indicator of what Chase may have gone through that past week was a slight redness in his watery eyes, but none of the others even thought to mention it. 

Then one day, Jack was better and Dr. Schneeplestein took him out of the coma. He sat up and looked at the men around him. Chase was on him first with a huge hug, bringing a soft smile to Jack’s face. He didn’t know why, but he pitied the man. Suddenly, a sharp, cold feeling flooded Jack’s senses and he yelped. The next moment he disappeared, leaving Chase to fall flat on the bed that once held his best friend. The wail of despair that escaped Chase’s mouth was all that echoed in the egos’ ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your feedback in whatever way you deem fit! This is also posted on [my tumblr](http://www.shut-your-loomp.tumblr.com) : )


End file.
